This invention relates to an interlocking driving belt wrapped in a meshed state around a toothed driving wheel and a toothed driven wheel, which are disposed in a spaced relationship to each other, so as to transmit power from the former wheel to the latter wheel.
Known interlocking driving belts include a cog belt, or a chain belt consisting of a roller chain or a HY-VO chain.
A principal portion of a cog belt generally consists of a non-metallic material, such as rubber and synthetic resin. Accordingly, a cog belt causes little noise and has small weight. A cog belt is suitably used as a dry type low-torque transmitting belt but not as a high-torque transmitting belt. Moreover, it cannot be used under the wet conditions, i.e. in an oil.
A chain belt can be used as a high-torque transmitting belt. Although a chain belt is advantageous in that it can be used under both the dry and wet conditions, it causes loud noise. When the torque to be transmitted is increased, the dimensions and number of the parts of a chain belt necessarily increase. This causes an increase in a total weight of a chain belt, so that the chain belt becomes liable to be influenced by the centrifugal force. Consequently, the number of revolutions per minute to be used of the chain belt is limited, and the manufacturing cost increases.